An existing mobile phone includes a card socket for carrying an information card. When it is necessary to take out the information card, an auxiliary tool such as a push pin/an ejection pin needs to be inserted into the card socket, so as to take out a card holder and the information card in the card socket, which is inconvenient to operate. If there is no push pin, the card cannot be taken out.